


две минуты.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Слушай своё сердце, слушай себя. Это несколько простых истин, которые я усвоил, прежде чем что-то чувствовать и ощущать.[Markul – 2 минуты]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	две минуты.

Слушай своё сердце, слушай себя.

Это несколько простых истин, которые я усвоил, прежде чем что-то чувствовать и ощущать. Я просто не думал, что это будет настолько легко — очутиться с незнакомцем в тёмной комнате, целоваться с закрытыми глазами и не чувствовать совершенно ничего. У него приятные губы, широкие плечи и мягкая рубашка, которую я сжимаю в пальцах.

Мы продолжаем целоваться, мысли уходят из головы, я немного пьян, но не настолько, чтобы целоваться с первым встречным. А затем я _вспоминаю_.

— Джисон? — шепчу я, а в ответ мне тишина и тяжёлое дыхание. Я целую в уголок губы, веду дорожку сухих поцелуев по шее, потому что губы слишком сухие, слишком, а затем снова задаю тот же вопрос, — Джисон, это ты?

— Да, — на выдохе; а я вздыхаю. И как же так вышло, интересно?

Я снова делаю вдох, тяжёлый, я не ожидал этого, хотя мог бы предполагать — нас давно тянет друг к другу, но мы просто хорошие друзья. Я снова целую и просто думаю, почему так сильно хочется всё, что нельзя?

Провожу рукой по волосам, думаю, что я не так уж и пьян. Джисон, ты не думай, я не пьяный, но я попрошу мне дать две минуты. Две минуты. Я считаю в голове секунды, пока продолжаю его целовать, перебирать его струны этим молчанием и воздухом, заряженным неведением. Я отхожу на шаг.

— Да или нет? — Спрашиваю я серьёзно. _Вспомнив_ , я уже не мог не выслушать его желания.

Я найду тебя на ощупь. Я знаю, ты хочешь, но сначала выслушаю. Ответом был лёгкий порыв ветра, когда меня обняли и вновь поцеловали. Ладно, продолжим. Хватаюсь за рубашку, хватаюсь за призрачные шансы того, что меня завтра не обвинят в том, что я воспользовался пьяным другом. Да и что уж воспользовался — это просто поцелуи, разве нет?

Я продолжаю целовать с единственной мыслью в голове, что завтра не совру Джисону про то, что это ничего, не дам слабину, снова прогнувшись под желание иметь хорошие отношения с друзьями. Это ничего не значит. Я дам ему знать. Мне уже не выбраться отсюда, мне уже не выпрямить рассудок, мне и так хорошо живётся — в одиночестве, среди друзей, без никого другого. Мне и так хорошо, так хорошо, что я вряд ли захочу уже чего-нибудь ещё.

Я открываю глаза, пытаясь поймать в темноте его очертания, но всё вокруг нас заполнено пустотой, словно мы одни в этом мире. Лучше бы он убил меня сейчас, лучше бы я выпил больше. Я продолжаю ничего не чувствовать и тупо целовать в ответ.

Не знаю, сколько времени это длилось. Долго. Мы просто целовались, а после спокойно легли спать.

Завтра я ему скажу. Обязательно скажу. _Это ничего не значит._


End file.
